<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Junk by sharedwithyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800611">Junk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou'>sharedwithyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Humor, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love Triangles, No Spoilers, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Reader is imperfect, Reader is not charismatic, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac's good with words except when it comes with Lovely (you).  And well, you're never good with words.<br/>Hancock, however, is good at everything.</p><p>NO MAIN PLOT SPOILERS<br/> </p><p>"You're not gonna want to stick around. It gets noisy." One of them murmurs, so MacCready follows them out. Still he turns one last time to look at you, as Hancock picks you up. He sees you sober up one second and look right at him. The look is so intense he takes a step back. He doesn’t quite understand it but he wants to, more than anything. </p><p>He wants to know how to stop hurting you. </p><p>No, he just wants to know you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fahrenheit &amp; John Hancock (Fallout), John Hancock (Fallout)/Reader, John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor, Robert Joseph MacCready/Female Sole Survivor, Robert Joseph MacCready/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another foray in fallout!!</p><p> NO MAIN PLOT SPOILERS</p><p>Angst is my bread and butter so I had to add some, but I'm keeping it light this time. Well, for now. Not sure how many chapters I'll do but definitely more than two.</p><p>No promises everyone will be happy at the end.</p><p>Lovely (you) isn't a typical 2nd POV.charming talented perfect character. She's flawed. Fair warning.</p><p> </p><p>Xoxo Bucky</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’ve got to be fu-freaking kidding me.”</p><p>You give your mouthy companion a look. “If you want it so much, you carry it.”</p><p>“No shit, I would if I wasn’t already on the brink of collapse from lugging around the rest of your crap.”</p><p>“Well I’m up to my limit too, so we'll just have to leave it.”</p><p>He curses under his breath. You’d make a quip about how he can't finish two sentences without cussing, but you don't want to start an argument. Another one.</p><p>“A perfectly good gun and were just going to leave it here? For some lucky scavver?” He gripes vehemently.</p><p>“It’s a pipe pistol. We pick up like ten a day!” You’re having a hard time keeping your voice down. Might as well have brought your power armor if you two were going to be noisy. MacCready did not inspire the most stealthy combat. Him and his big mouth. “Twenty if we run into muties.”</p><p>“So this is more important than?!” He waves a hot plate at you. “This pre-war garbage?! What does it even do, play records?!”</p><p>“It keeps food warm-“</p><p>“We have five cooking pits!!” His voice carries enough to alert a nearby ghoul.</p><p>“Why can’t you be quiet?!” You hiss, grabbing your sniper. Before you load it though, the ghoul is already down. One bullet clean through it’s scalp.</p><p>“That’s nine to nothing, boss.” He answers smugly.</p><p>“For the last time! Just because you got the last shot for the other eight does not mean they count as yours.” It had started as a joke, competing for daily kills, but both of you were competitive as hell. Now, also tired and hungry as hell. “And you interrupted me. That hot plate was originally used for keeping food warm in pre-war era. Now, I’m going to use it to fix the laser turret.”</p><p>“Oh.” He smiles sheepishly; he had forgotten how handy you were with a wrench.</p><p>“Yeah. Nordhagen got hit hard.”</p><p>He feels a twinge in his chest seeing your face. You’re disappointed with yourself; you’d been busy exploring the glowing sea and didn’t make it back in time to help defend the beach. Raiders had destroyed everything, save for two settlers who’d pretended to be dead after taking a bullet to the head. They were both recovering slowly, but morale was shattered. </p><p>“You’ve got so many settlements. You can’t save them all.” He tries to remind you not to take everyone’s lives onto your own soldiers. Other minutemen should have shown up too. It’s an Organization not a one woman defense crew. Of course, he goes about it all wrong.</p><p>“Hey, I know you like looking out for number one but I actually care about people other than myself.” You snap with a glare.</p><p>“At least I’m realistic!” He wants to stop himself, knowing he’s making things worse, but his damn mouth keeps going. “You always want to be part of everything. Railroad heavy, Brotherhood Knight, you know they’re on opposite sides! If either found out you’d be six feet under! And I’m not going down because of your stupidity!”</p><p>“My stupidity?!” You've stopped crouching now, since you clearly weren’t staying in the shadows. “You’re the one who almost blew it telling Tinker Tom you had access to Brotherhood weapons! If I hadn’t come up with a story about finding a hidden cache he’d know we were working with Maxson!”</p><p>“You’re terrible at haggling prices. If I hadn’t said that you would’ve spent every last cap on ammo!<br/>
It was for you, Dumbass!” </p><p>He’s pissed at himself now. He’s never called you anything disrespectful before. Yet he can only continue arguing.</p><p>You turn away quickly, so he won’t see your hurt expression. He was a class A whiner but he’d never been harsh to you. “Not all of us can lie like it’s nothing, MacCready.”</p><p>“Well you better get good at it. We’re not going to last long if you’re such a bleeding heart.” He sprints ahead to check for more ghouls, needing to keep himself busy so his damn mouth will stop spouting garbage.</p><p>It's too late.</p><p>"I know we have different styles, Mac." You'd been stupid to think you could work together. "I'd wanted- hoped we could learn from one another. But if we're just going to be rubbing each other the wrong way, maybe it's best if we split up."</p><p>No! That's not what he wanted at all. But his ego wouldn't let up. "I don't need to learn from anyone. I've been on my own for this long and I've done just fine."</p><p>"Right." You hold in your sigh, and let your voice settle into the low tone you normally used out in the wasteland. You were not a flashy person. You weren't charismatic. Your strength was stealth, blending into the crowd. So you'd pay a little more for things, if it meant you could slip in and take it all back later when they were asleep. "Well once we head back to Goodneighbor and divy up the loot we can go our separate ways."</p><p>"Whatever you want." Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>"There's my girl." Hancock grins as the two of you trudge up to the statehouse. You'd told MacCready he could go back to the Third Rail, but he'd insisted on walking you over. Probably wanted to make sure you weren't holding out on him.</p><p>"Hello Mr. Mayor." You use the last of your energy to curtsy, and his cackle is entirely worth it.</p><p>"You're such a wiseass." He takes your backpack and grunts at the weight. "What have you got in here, Cinderblocks?"</p><p>"You know, just a bunch of crap." You say with a rueful smile.</p><p>"Hey if anyone can make something useful out of this it's you, baby." He waves over a Triggerman, who drags it to your room.</p><p>"How's it going Hancock?" MacCready speaks up. You're surprised he doesn't ask to check your bag and make sure you've given him his full share, but maybe he respects the ghoul too much to ask.</p><p>"Eh, same old shit. Shooting up chems, shooting down raiders. Glad you're back in one piece. (Y/n) give you much trouble?"</p><p>He wants to say, you're never any trouble. "Nothing I couldn't handle."</p><p>"Good. Now get the hell out of here so I can give her a proper welcome."</p><p>You groan, but can't help smiling. "Come on, I'm exhausted."</p><p>"Not yet, you're not." Hancock wraps an arm around your waist and lifts you up. You giggle and bury your face in his neck. "Alright I'm going to give her a full physical. If I find so much as a hair missing it's your ass, MacCready."</p><p>"Yeah, whatever."</p><p>"I can take care of myself," you protest, but it comes out even softer than usual.</p><p>"Sure baby. But next time bring me, got it?"</p><p>"Don't worry, we won't be working together anymore." MacCready's voice is cool. Clearly you're doing the right thing. Still feels like shit though. You turn your attention to Hancock.</p><p>"You got something for me, hon?" </p><p>MacCready's eyes widen. He knows you're not into chems. He's also never heard your voice sound so sweet. Smooth and low usually, and sometimes soft enough to sound gentle, but never sweet.</p><p>"For you, anything." Hancock sets you down on a couch and walks into his office. He comes back with a handful of syringes. "What are you craving?"</p><p>You wink. "Besides you?"</p><p>"Now you're just trying to rile me up." You giggle again. You'd forgotten how good it feels to be, well, wanted. You know you're not the most attractive or charming person.</p><p>"Something to help me sleep. I mean really, knock me out. I need a good twelve hours at least."</p><p>"This one, then." You reach out your wrist obediently and he injects you expertly, so it doesn't hurt so much. Still, it stings enough to make you hiss. It’s worth it though, as the peacefulness creeps into your veins. You sigh with pleasure.</p><p>"Hey, uh, which one is that?" MacCready peers at him suspicious, not recognizing the drug.</p><p>"Eh, something new Fred whipped up. Really takes the edge off." Hancock looks at him carefully. "Eh, what the hell, you can try it too."</p><p>"No thanks." MacCready looks back at you to make sure you're ok, but your eyes have glazed over.</p><p>"Then get the fuck out of here." Hancock says with a smirk.</p><p>"(Y/n)..." MacCready calls out your name, wanting to at least say a proper goodbye, since he can't seem to say anything else right.</p><p>"Hancock, I'm sleepy." You're whining now, but your voice is still sweet as pie. "Carry me to bed."</p><p>"Sure, baby." He motions to the Neighborhood Watch and they file out, elbowing each other with grins.</p><p>"You're not gonna want to stick around. It gets noisy." One of them murmurs, so MacCready follows them out. Still he turns one last time to look at you, as Hancock picks you up. He sees you sober up one second and look right at him. The look is so intense he takes a step back. He doesn’t quite understand it but he wants to, more than anything. </p><p>He wants to know how to stop hurting you. No, he just wants to know you.</p><p>Then you sniff, nestle your head into Hancock's shoulder, and let yourself float away.</p><p> </p><p>"Never thought I'd say this, but slow down."</p><p>"Shut it, tin can." MacCready growls and downs his sixth beer.</p><p>"That's it, you're cut off." Whitechapel Charlie was not an understanding man. Er, robot.</p><p>"Ah come on. I've got the caps and you've got nothing better to do."</p><p>Charlie ignores him and busies himself wiping down cups.</p><p>"Look, I just need to forget something I saw, ok?"</p><p>"Give him a break, Charlie."</p><p>MacCready turns in surprise as Magnolia sidles up to the bar.</p><p>"Fine. But only because you asked." Charlie huffs, and pours two glasses.</p><p>"...thanks." MacCready mumbles, confused but not wanting to look it.</p><p>"Of course." Magnolia picks up a glass and drains it down to the last drop.</p><p>"Thirsty, my lady?" Charlie asks as he pours another.</p><p>"Preparing. Going to need a back-to-back set for the next hour or so."</p><p>"Oh for fuck's sake," Charlie grumbles.</p><p>"Why?" MacCready's curiosity gets the best of him.</p><p>"Let's see, (y/n) got back about half an hour ago." Magnolia pauses for a second. As if on cue, a high pitched squeal echoes through the town.</p><p>"Go! Now!" Charlie urges, and she quickly and gracefully makes her way back onto the stage.</p><p>As the intro to Train, Train plays, MacCready hears the most wonderful and terrible sound.</p><p>Your moans.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OOOOHHH</p><p>Raise your hand if you've ever left a pipe pistol bc you were overloaded w junk. </p><p>Quick poll 1: WHO IF YOU COULD ONLY CHOOSE ONE</p><p>don't ask me, I haven't decided. </p><p>Thanks for reading! Have a wonderful week lovelies!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mac awkwardly asks for a favor</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dif dialogue than game bc creative license!</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
<p>Xoxo Bucky</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Morning, baby."</p>
<p>You love that voice, smokey but not grizzled like most ghouls. You do not, however, like getting woken up. Especially after three days of nonstop traveling and fighting. You put your arm over your eyes to block out the sun. "I wanted to sleep in, Hancock."</p>
<p>"It's three PM. I had to wake you. You know you have to hydrate within 16 hours or you'll get migraines."</p>
<p>You sigh, but sit up resolutely. You should have three purified waters in your backpack. MacCready wasn't interested in any of the food or drink you'd found.</p>
<p>"On the nightstand." You look over and see a pretty bottle.</p>
<p>"Oh, Hancock, you didn't!"</p>
<p>"Deezer's, your favorite." He replies smugly. "Some drifter sold a bottle of it to Daisy. Had to give her five jets to part with it. Which means you owe me five. Six if you count last night."</p>
<p>"If we count last night you owe me three," you tease as you lick your lips slowly.</p>
<p>"Naughty girl." He chides, but he was more than satisfied. You always knew how to make him feel good. Really good.</p>
<p>"Fred's talented. First chem I actually enjoyed."</p>
<p>"You were really looking to forget Mac, huh?"</p>
<p>You give Hancock a cross look. "You're full of shit."</p>
<p>"Hey, you know I'm not the jealous type," Hancock reminds you. "After all, I also have Fahrenheit. And Maggie. And this new chick I met last week. We're not exclusive, baby."</p>
<p>"Just because you're a horny boy doesn't mean I'm looking for someone else," you say crossly.</p>
<p>"Well then you need to stop making eyes at him," Hancock says with a smirk. "Or he will get the wrong idea."</p>
<p>"Water under the bridge, 'baby'," you taunt. He knows that's only his nickname for you. "That was my last op with him. But if you don't feel like coming with me, I'll go find Piper."</p>
<p>"Hey I'll always come for you."</p>
<p>"With!" You correct with a scowl.</p>
<p>"Yeah yeah, come with you, come on you, same thing right?"</p>
<p>"Forget it." You start to walk away, but let him drag you back onto the bed.</p>
<p>"Shut up and drink this."</p>
<p>You stick your tongue out at him, but take the lemonade and slurp it happily. "Damn, I forgot how thirsty chems make me."</p>
<p>"Yeah, real thirsty." He looks at his arms, the scratch marks so much more prominent on him. "You know you could've peeled my skin off."</p>
<p>"I thought you liked it rough, Mr. Mayor."</p>
<p>"Yeah but my skin doesn't grow back like yours does."</p>
<p>"Fine, I'll be gentle next time," you say with a pout.</p>
<p>"Don't you dare," he warns with a stern look.</p>
<p>"Since you're so delicate, maybe I should go to Nordhagen alone."</p>
<p>He shakes his head and sits down next to you, pulling you into his lap. "I know being there is tough on you. I'm not letting you go through that on your own. You know I always have your back."</p>
<p>"Thanks hon." You lean against him, feeling the tiredness hit you again. "I know I have to set up new defenses there ASAP. I have all the pieces in my bag. I'm just exhausted."</p>
<p>"The settlers need you." He reminds you.</p>
<p>"You care too much. Let me be selfish and sleep another day," you whine.</p>
<p>"Even if I could, you wouldn't. You're a bleeding heart, baby. It's what I love about you."</p>
<p>"At least someone does," you grump.</p>
<p>"So that's what that was about."</p>
<p>"Yeah. Mac gave me some shit about caring too much. About others. Worried I'll hold him back or something." You scoff, the hurt of yesterday soothed by a night with your hon, leaving only frustration at the mercenary. "But I always look out for my own. I can help people and still be a damn good boss."</p>
<p>He rubs your shoulders soothingly. "Most people can't, baby. And Mac? He's a dick. Good aim, bad attitude."</p>
<p>"Better than you?" You tease.</p>
<p>"Finish your fucking lemonade so we can get on the road, (y/n)!"</p>
<p>"Whatever you say, baby."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh. It's you. Actually buying or just here to terrorize my customers with your ghastly sounds?"</p>
<p>You snort. While most people find Charlie's rudeness annoying or downright infuriating, you find it amusing. You’ve never been someone people are inclined to be extra nice to. Someone who was equally rude to everyone was kind of refreshing. </p>
<p>“I’ll take an ale. You got any new jobs for me?”</p>
<p>“Considering your intimacy with the contractor you’d know better than I,” he replies haughtily.</p>
<p>You smirk inwardly. You’d figured it was Hancock putting out hits. You weren’t able to get that info out of Charlie at the time, but you knew if you hung around he’d let it slip eventually.</p>
<p>That was your play. Unassuming, nonthreatening, people would forget to keep their mouth shut. As well as their registers.</p>
<p>Staying under the radar also made it easy to keep an eye on your surroundings. Nobody bothered making conversation or trying to get your attention.</p>
<p>Which is why you saw those two men head into MacCready’s room.</p>
<p>Not your average drifters. Looked familiar too. Axe to grind, purposeful walk. Coupled with the laser pistols they had strapped to their waists, you could make an educated guess. Gunners. Mac was in trouble.</p>
<p>You slid off the stool and dropped to your knees in one smooth motion. Nobody paid attention to you as you crept down the hall, checking behind you every few steps to see if they’d brought backup.</p>
<p>“So you got the caps for us yet, MacCready?”</p>
<p>“You’ve been driving away all my customers, where the fuck am I going to get caps?” His voice was calm despite his words.</p>
<p>“Really? Cause a little birdie told me you got a new boss. Hancock’s girl. She must’ve paid you good.”</p>
<p>“Leave (y/n) out of this, Barnes.” His voice hardens, and you feel a flutter in your stomach. Worrisome; you didn’t need any distractions if you were going to take these guys out without getting the Watch involved.</p>
<p>“Soft spot for your boss, hmm? Unwise.”</p>
<p>MacCready is about to answer when he sees you signal from around the corner. You draw the Deliverer but he gives you a tiny shake of his head. You raise your eyebrows, but lower the gun.</p>
<p>“Here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to walk out of here, or I’m going to blow your brains out.”</p>
<p>One of the men stiffens and reaches for his pistol but the other stops him. Evidently they don’t want to deal with Triggermen either.</p>
<p>“We’ll leave. But you better start saving up your caps. And watch your back.”</p>
<p>They turn and walk away, not even noticing you hiding in the corner.</p>
<p>When the metal door of the Third Rail clangs shut, MacCready heaves a sigh.</p>
<p>“Thanks for having my back, boss.”</p>
<p>You shrug. “It’s my job.”</p>
<p>“Actually it’s my job to watch yours.” He looks at his feet guiltily.</p>
<p>“Eh, I’d say I got my caps worth already.” Satisfied that he’s out of danger, you turn to go.</p>
<p>“Wait!” He sighs again, although you’re the one who should be annoyed. Somehow, you don’t have it in you. “Look...I hate to ask you this because, well, I should be working for you. Not the other way around. But I don’t trust anyone else.”</p>
<p>“So you trust me?”</p>
<p>He looks at you earnestly, so much that you can’t hold his gaze. “With my life.”</p>
<p>You laugh brusquely. “Out with it then.”</p>
<p>“I used to run with the Gunners.” He waits for a reaction, but you wave him on. “I needed caps and there wasn’t much work. But the Gunners, they’re sadistic. They don’t just kill their contracts. They’ll shoot anyone just for the hell-heck if it. So I left. Those guys, Barnes and Winlock, they’re my old Commanders. They don’t want me operating on their turf anymore. They’re open to bribes but…”</p>
<p>“But you figure they’d take the caps then kill you?”</p>
<p>He chuckles. “You’ve been around the block a few times.”</p>
<p>“It’s what I would do.”</p>
<p>He laughs again, louder this time. More relaxed. "Bullshit."</p>
<p>You roll your eyes. “You sure know to ask for a favor.”</p>
<p>“It’s not- I just mean, that’s not you. You’re not dishonest. You keep your word. You’re-“</p>
<p>“A bleeding heart?” You keep your features neutral.</p>
<p>He coughs, wanting to apologize. But he’s shit with words around you. “Well, you also do whatever it takes to protect people you feel responsible for. People you...care about.”</p>
<p>He’s right. And despite his comments and gripes during the time you’ve spent, well worked, together, you’ve never been ashamed of it. Never regretted it.</p>
<p>“So let's take them out, Mac.”</p>
<p>A grin splits wide over his face. “It’s not gonna be easy, you know. They’ll each have an entourage of cronies.”</p>
<p>“You doubting my abilities? Need I remind you that I beat you in kills every day last week?” You can't help sounding cocky. He doesn't seem to mind.</p>
<p>"Hey you said so yourself, just because you get the last shot-"</p>
<p>"Again, you're terrible at asking for a favor."</p>
<p>He smiles sheepishly. "Yeah well, I'm not good with words. In general." He's still scrambling for the apology his pride seems intent on hiding.</p>
<p>But you couldn't know that.</p>
<p>"Better than me, at least." He was always the bluffer, the negotiator. </p>
<p>He sees the self-doubt and wants to shake it out of you. Sure, you weren't the most alluring, but everyone has different strengths. You could've emptied Winlock's pockets and slit his throat before Barnes even noticed. But all his smooth-talking seemed to fly out the window when you so much as blinked in his direction. "Well I'm not in a rush. Whenever you have time, just let me know."</p>
<p>"I have to drop this junk off at Nordhagen, but when I'm back I'll come get you. I don't want to put it off if it means you'll be in danger."</p>
<p>He clears his throat, his cheeks feeling warm. "I could, uh, go with you to Nordhagen. If you want."</p>
<p>You did want it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You want him. But you're not brave enough to ask.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's not going to be exciting. Just going to set up some more turrets and make sure they have enough food and water."</p>
<p>He grins and picks up his bag, slinging his rifle over his shoulder. "Someone's gotta carry that food warmer for you."</p>
<p>"Hot plate!" You glare at him to hide the silly grin threatening to pop out.</p>
<p>"Yeah, whatever, hand over the pile of crap so we can get going, 'baby'."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope everyone had a good weekend. Enjoy this chapter!! Time for some MacCready feels</p><p>As usual, dialogue in my fic differs from in game dialogue fair warning!! Suspense of disbelief for fanfiction!</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>Xoxo Bucky</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The General's here!"</p><p>Three Minutemen salute as you walk up to Nordhagen. Well, better late than never. "At ease." You hear MacCready scoff behind you, and ignore him.</p><p>"She's here??" An excited voice rings out and two seconds later a little boy pops out from one of the shacks. "Caleb Ridling at your order, General!"</p><p>You motion at MacCready to put the rest of the scrap in the workshop and smile gently at the kid. "At ease, Caleb."</p><p>"Caleb, don't bother the nice lady, she's busy." A man and woman step out of the shack and beckon at the boy. "Sorry, ma'am, he's just very excited to finally meet you. When we heard on the radio you were recruiting, we couldn't wait to join up."</p><p>"Good to have you with us." You nod at them politely.</p><p>"We don't have many supplies, but please take a look. If any of it will help, we are happy to share."</p><p>You know MacCready will get impatient, but connecting with settlers is important to you. You look casually in his direction and see him frowning. Should've brought Hancock; but MacCready had convinced him to go check on his strong houses. So really, it's his own fault. You pointedly ignore him.</p><p>"I'll take a look, sure. I may also have some extra ammo for you. Better safe than sorry, especially with Caleb around."</p><p>You take the Radaway they offer, and give them some 0.38 rounds in return. You make smalltalk for a little longer before heading over to fix the turret.</p><p>After you finish, you go about setting up some more defenses. Guard tower and some tesla arcs for good measure. You're so lost in tinkering that you don't notice time has passed until the sun sets.</p><p>But all of a sudden it's dark, and you realize that you'll have to stay the night. You need to tell MacCready, but he's not sitting on the steps smoking and moping like he usually is.</p><p>"Caleb! Time for dinner!" Caleb's mother, Sarah, calls from inside the shack.</p><p>The little boy pops out from behind a tree and runs up to you. "Can you and Bobby stay for dinner?'</p><p>"Uh, who?" You blink at him.</p><p>"Please do!"  Sarah sticks out her head and waves you over. "It's the least we can do. With you working so hard for us and your man Robert playing with Caleb all day."</p><p>You snort. "Mac's name is Robert?! That's so… normal."</p><p>"Hey it's a perfectly respectable name." Mac walks up and takes a look around. "Damn- uh, dang, boss. You've really got a knack with that wrench."</p><p>"Not fast enough though. We will have to stay the night."</p><p>You don't have to be perfect, (y/n). His words don't quite make it. "Sure, whatever."</p><p>"Then it's settled." Sarah smiles and ushers the two of you in.</p><p>"You can sleep in my bed, Bobby." Caleb grins widely at, er, 'Bobby.'</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous, son." Caleb's father, Alan turns and winks at you. "Robert and the General can sleep in our bed. You share your bed with Mother and I'll take the couch."</p><p>You almost choke on your mole rat stew. "Actually we're not-"</p><p>"Sounds perfect." MacCready reaches forward and squeezes your hand.</p><p>Well, guess you're not sleeping tonight.</p><p>You do your best to fight off drowsiness as MacCready regales the family with a tale about Little Lamplight.</p><p> </p><p>"You're surprisingly good with kids," you remark as you plop down on Alan and Sarah's mattress. Your determination to stay up or at least build another bed escaped with the shot of bourbon Alan insisted you drink. It was his prized possession and he wanted to share it, so you had to oblige. You much preferred lemonade, honestly.</p><p>"Yeah." He sits down by the mattress and unlaces his boots. "Little Lamplight was kids only. Being around them constantly, it's what I'm used to."</p><p>"Hard to imagine little Bobby running around." You can barely finish the sentence without being taken over by yawns.</p><p>"Hey, I was a cute kid."</p><p>"Oh?" You want to banter some more, but your eyelids are refusing to stay open.</p><p>"Yeah, you definitely would've had a crush on me when you were younger."</p><p>You chuckle. "Well, you wouldn't have known either way. I was a wallflower. You wouldn't have noticed me."</p><p>"If there's anything I've learned from working with you; there's something to be said about staying under the radar."</p><p>"Learned, hmm?" You want to say more, but another yawn takes over.</p><p>"Yeah." He shifts and frowns, and you mistake it for dissatisfaction at sleeping on the hard floor.</p><p>"Any other day I'd let you have the mattress Mac, but-"</p><p>"Don't worry about it, boss. Just get some rest."</p><p>Before you can thank him, you're asleep.</p><p>He takes the lantern and walks outside to keep watch until you wake.</p><p> </p><p>You wake up to the sounds of utensils and chatter. Your back is slightly cramped after sleeping on an unfamiliar mattress, but at least you're not so tired anymore.</p><p>You check your Pip-Boy. 12 PM. You'd better get a move on if you want to take on the Gunners by tonight.</p><p>"Morning, General!"</p><p>You sit up and see Caleb waving at you. "It's lunch time now. I wanted to wake you for breakfast but Bobby said to let you sleep."</p><p>"Remind me to thank uh, Bobby."</p><p>"Noted." You hear MacCready's smarmy voice as he strolls in. "Come on, boss, let's get moving. Those bast- jerks aren't going to wait."</p><p>"Alright let's go." You grab the switchblade from under the mattress, pick up your backpack, and tuck the Deliverer in the waistband of your pants.</p><p>"Take a noodle cup with you!" Sarah pushes one at you so you take it with a smile.</p><p>"Come back soon!" Alan calls from under a mutfruit bush.</p><p>"Bye Bobby, General!" Caleb gives MacCready a hug and salutes you.</p><p>"Bye, kid." MacCready pats him on the head and gives Alan a wave.</p><p>You wait until they're out of earshot. "What's up, Mac?"</p><p>"Eh, nice to be part of a family again. I can see why you're always hung up about your little towns."</p><p>"Are you the real MacCready or have you been replaced by a synth?"</p><p>"Tell you what, if I ever stop carrying hotplates for you, you'll know."</p><p> </p><p>As you near the mass pike interstate, you feel the nerves like bloatflies in your chest.</p><p>You'd taken on Gunners before, but only at close range. Your Deliverer wasn't going to work from down here, but you didn't think you should sneak any closer.</p><p>"I know you hate sniping but I think it's our best strategy." MacCready hedges, knowing you didn't like taking combat advice from anyone. Even Hancock let you call the shots for your missions.</p><p>"Do we have any suppressed?"</p><p>"Not unless you picked one off that behemoth."</p><p>"Nope, nothing but deathclaw meat and an assault rifle."</p><p>"Fu-freaking muties."</p><p>You turn to tease him about his cursing and accidentally step on a frag mine.</p><p>He reaches to pull you off but you've already sprung to the other side.</p><p>He checks to make sure all your limbs are still attached. He hates seeing you get injured. "Watch it, leadfoot!"</p><p>"Shush!" You check from behind a wall to see if your cover was blown, but they are way too far to hear anything.</p><p>"Kind of pointless to whisper if you're going around activating traps!" He hisses. He’s mad that you put yourself in danger, but expresses it like he’s mad at you, period. He readies himself for another argument.</p><p>“Well, leadfoot means I still have my feet, right?”</p><p>He’s caught off-guard by your joke and your grin. “Uh, I think there’s a better vantage point in the building across the street.”</p><p>“Really? Because I think I’ve got the headshot right here.” You lift the sniper over your shoulder and zoom in. And you’re right, Barnes’ head is in your sights. But you’re having trouble keeping it center. “Damn. I’m better with pistols.”</p><p>You wait for him to lord it over you, but he doesn’t even lift his gun. Instead, he kneels down next to you and puts his hands on your shoulders. “Angle your right arm forward a little more. Good. Now take a deep breath and let it out slowly.”</p><p>You can practically feel his lips against your ear as he leans in close to perfect your stance. “Zoom in a little more. Then take the shot. You’ve got this, boss.”</p><p>You want to stay in this position a little longer, take in his smell of smoke and sweat and the oil that he uses to clean his gun.</p><p>But you have a job to do.</p><p>You pull the trigger and watch closely as the bullet hits Barnes right in the throat. All of a sudden his men are yelling as he sprays blood all over the ground.</p><p>“Not bad, boss. Bet I can hit Winlock between the eyes though.”</p><p>You smirk. “First one to miss a shot buys dinner.”</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p> </p><p>By the time you make it back to Goodneighbor, you’re too tired to even think about food.</p><p>“Guess you can buy me lunch tomorrow, MacCready.”</p><p>“You know I only missed because that Molotov threw me off.”</p><p>“Maybe you’ll think twice before calling me leadfoot again.”</p><p>He looks closely at you to make sure you’re joking. “As long as you’re more careful in the future, boss.”</p><p>You chuckle and wave him off, heading to the old state house.</p><p>“Hold up a second.”</p><p>You groan. “If you’re going to go through my bag, you’d better pack everything up again when you’re done.”</p><p>“Just let me say something.”</p><p>You roll your eyes and lean against the wall for support. Your feet were getting sore. “Well?”</p><p>“Look, I’m used to being on my own. Nobody has really had my back before. So, thanks.”</p><p>You shrug. “No problem.”</p><p>“I know I act like a pain in the a-, like I’d rather be on my own. But I’m really glad we’re together. I mean, working together.” He looks in your direction, not quite meeting your eye. “I talk shit sometimes because, well, I’m rough around the edges. I’m working on it. I’m trying to be better. For my son. Well, not just for him anymore.”</p><p>You cock your head at him. “I didn’t know you had a son.”</p><p>“Yeah, I couldn’t bring him with me. But that’s a story for another time.” He finally looks you in the eye. “I’m glad I’m not on my own anymore.”</p><p>It’s your turn to avoid eye contact. “It must have been lonely on your own.”</p><p>He’s taken aback by your tone. Sweet, like it was when you’d been talking with Hancock. “I, uh, didn’t really think about it then. But I guess you’re right. I was… lonely. I’m not anymore.”</p><p>You smile faintly. “Good.”</p><p>He rummages through his pack and pulls out a small bag. “Here. Since you’ve helped me out. I’m paying you back. I’d still like to travel together if you don’t mind.”</p><p>You palm through it and laugh. “Is that why you only gave me 200? Keeping 50 as travel expense?”</p><p>It never ceased to amaze him how you could count caps so quickly. You had the sharpest eyes he’d ever seen. “Wait, what? You paid 250?”</p><p>You cross your arms. “Don’t try to shortchange me, Bobby. You know I’m careful about every cap I spend.”</p><p>He thinks back again and realizes you’re right. “Shi-shoot. I forgot. I only remembered that I was willing to work for 200 at the time.”</p><p>You clicked your tongue and held out your hand while he counted out another fifty. “You know me, I suck at haggling.”</p><p>MacCready murmurs under his breath. “If you’d just asked I would’ve said yes.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Nothing, boss. Here’s your 50.”</p><p>You don’t bother checking, the weight feels about right. “Alright get some rest, Mac.”</p><p>“Want to grab a drink? It’s on me.”</p><p>“If I remember correctly, lunch is on you. You’re not trying to cheap out by buying me a beer right?”</p><p>He holds his palms up in surrender. “One beer tonight and lunch tomorrow, then?”</p><p>“I already have plans tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon.”</p><p>“Plans...with Hancock?” He shifts awkwardly.</p><p>“Shit, were we loud?”</p><p>“Very.”</p><p>You blush and clear your throat. “We’ll try to keep it down.”</p><p>“Much appreciated.”</p><p>You tilt your chin at him as goodbye, and walk through the white door.</p><p>He sighs deeply, and resolves to drink until he blacks out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave a comment if you like!!!</p><p>Typical quick poll 1: whoooooo Mac or Hancock??</p><p>Have a great week lovelies!  XOXO BUCKY</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things get spicy!!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sooo this got smuttier than I planned. Hancock brings out the worst in me. Or is it best?</p><p>Anyway, here's some good old fashioned angst and spice. Enjoy!</p><p>Xoxo Bucky</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Welcome back, baby.”</p><p>You feel the tension in your muscles ease just at the sound of that insufferable nickname. “I have a name, you know.”</p><p>“Yes but you made the mistake of telling me how much you like being called baby that time.”</p><p>You shake your head but smile anyway. “No more buffjet, ever.”</p><p>“Can’t say I’m sorry to hear that. You about broke my hip that night.”</p><p>“Yeah but I didn’t. I broke the bed instead.” You giggle at the memory.</p><p>He walks over and grabs your backpack, tossing it to Fahrenheit. She rolls her eyes but takes it to your room for you. You mouth the word thanks and she flips you off, with a smile though.</p><p>“Remind me how, baby.” Hancock whispers into your ear.</p><p>You lean into him and yawn loudly. “Let me sleep, hon. We can reminisce tomorrow morning.”</p><p>He chuckles and leads you to your room. “Morning? Like you’ll be up before noon.”</p><p>“I will if you wake me nicely.”</p><p>“You hate being woken up. You threw a chair once.”</p><p>“Make it extra nice then.”</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately for MacCready, his alcohol tolerance was way too high. Eight whiskeys and he was nowhere near passing out.</p><p>For the first time in history Charlie was out of booze. Either that or he was a lying pile of sheet metal who held a grudge.</p><p>MacCready spent the night with his head stuffed under a pillow, trying hard not to listen to every noise that might be you.</p><p>It’s almost dawn by the time he falls asleep.</p><p>And after only a few hours, he’s unceremoniously woken up again.</p><p> </p><p>You’re in the middle of a gripping dream about chasing down a golden death claw when you start to feel very warm. Between your legs.</p><p>“Hancock?”</p><p>“Shh, go back to sleep baby.”</p><p>You look down at him drowsily. “You’re obviously trying to wake me up.”</p><p>“Yes but it’s more fun when you try to go back to sleep.”</p><p>You sigh and lay back, snuggling into the blankets some more.</p><p>“Good girl.”</p><p>You close your eyes and pretend to snore. You feel his laugh vibrate against your core.</p><p>“Go on, try that again."</p><p>You open your mouth but he flicks his tongue and the snore doesn’t make it out. Instead, it’s a tiny mewling sound.</p><p>“What’s the matter? I thought you were snoring?”</p><p>He sounds positively wicked and you have absolutely no comeback. “W-“ you can’t even finish a single word as he sucks on you slowly.</p><p>“You taste so good, baby.”</p><p>Unfair. He knows how much you like his voice, and how weak you are for dirty talk. </p><p>“Hancock…”  His name comes out like a purr, and you feel his smirk against your thigh.</p><p>“You like that, baby?”</p><p>You try to answer but he dives back in and all you can do is make appreciative noises. Dimly you remember telling MacCready you’d try to keep it down, but all you can focus on is the talented tongue between your legs.</p><p>“You ready to come for me, baby?”</p><p>You manage a squeak and he eats you out like a beast, until you’re shaking and he’s all but drenched.</p><p>“Satisfied?”</p><p>You shake your head adamantly. “More.”</p><p>He puts on a mock serious face. “I don’t know, my tongue is pretty tired.”</p><p>You whine and tug at his clothes.</p><p>“I guess I can go a little longer. Just for you, baby.”</p><p>You shake your head again and tug on his pants. “Not your mouth. I want you now.”</p><p>His lips stretch into a wide grin. “Say it again, baby.”</p><p>You sit up and look at him crossly. “No teasing.”</p><p>“But you love getting teased.” He slips his hand between your thighs and traces little circles, front to back.</p><p>“Not your mouth. Not your fingers.” You push his hand away and pull him forward onto you. “You. Inside me. Now.”</p><p>He chuckles and finally steps out of his clothes. "How do you want it today?"</p><p>"Rough." The word is barely out of your mouth and he rams into you so hard you bang your head on the headboard.</p><p>"Shit. Too hard, baby?"</p><p>You tighten around him and feel him flexing against you. You shake your head. "More."</p><p>"Whatever you say, baby."</p><p>When he thrusts this time you see stars. You can't help but cry out.</p><p>"Shh," he whispers in your ear. "You'll wake the whole town."</p><p>You grind against him. "Let them hear, then."</p><p>He moans and it's tantalizing, so you buck your hips up to get more of him.</p><p>"You're really needy today, baby."</p><p>"You love it."</p><p>He kisses you softly on the forehead. "I do."</p><p>Then he pounds into you and you relish every second of it.</p><p> </p><p>"We've got to soundproof your room."</p><p>It's the first thing that Daisy says when you walk up to her store. She's been expecting you since you stepped foot into the walls last night. She was always your first stop after you'd caught up with Hancock.</p><p>"Really? I was thinking we could sell tickets."</p><p>She laughs raucously. "Honey, they've been getting a free concert ever since you and Hancock got together."</p><p>"Never too late to capitalize." You look around at the shelves. "Anything good to eat?"</p><p>"Sugar bombs, potted meat, Instamash."</p><p>"So, nothing then."</p><p>"I've got some raw mutant hound meat if you're feeling adventurous."</p><p>"Ok, let's do it." You weren't the best cook but chops were easy enough. As long as you didn't burn them too much. "Hey, have you seen Mac?"</p><p>She wiggles her eyebrows. "Playing with hearts, (y/n)?"</p><p>"Pfft. As if. He owes me lunch."</p><p>She chuckles. "You're adventurous, pretty, who could blame you?"</p><p>You shrug. You'd never considered yourself the pretty type. Plain, forgettable, those were your traits. You'd work them to your advantage. "I've got more important things to worry about."</p><p>She wraps up the meat and hums to herself. "MacCready is one of the good ones. Foul mouthed and impatient, but he has a good heart. And he doesn't run with just anyone. You're special, (y/n), and don't ever forget it."</p><p>You smile and take your purchase. "Thanks Daisy."</p><p>"Of course, I could be saying that just so you'll buy stuff."</p><p>"No need to sweet talk, Daisy. Where else am I going to get my fertilizer?"</p><p> </p><p>After you sell the gear the Gunners had dropped, you go next door to KLEO. You toy with the idea of a Fat Man but it's really not your style. It was about time to branch out though. You pick up a ported sniper, remembering MacCready's hands on you. God, he smelled good.</p><p>Also, he owes you food. You buy some 10mm bullets and walk down to the bar, ignoring Ham's lewd gestures about what he assumes happened this morning. Which are essentially correct.</p><p>"Good to see you, (y/n)."</p><p>"Hey, Magnolia." It always surprises you how classy she looks, considering the dingy bar and terrible lighting. Some people just have that star factor.</p><p>"Switching it up to nooners I see."</p><p>"Hey if I'm up before 2 it had better be a damn good reason."</p><p>"Based on the caterwauling earlier, I'd say it was a stellar reason." She drawls with a knowing smile.</p><p>"Too bad Daisy doesn't sell soundproofing equipment." You joke, and she nudges you with a laugh. You didn't have many friends in Goodneighbor; well, in this century, really. But Magnolia was always nice. More than that, she seemed real, in a town of liars. A Wasteland of liars.</p><p>And she appreciates that about you as well. You were one of the few that weren't, as she said, 'full of shit.'</p><p>"I can't complain, I get the most tips when you're in town. And requests. Which means even more tips."</p><p>"I can." Charlie interjects loudly. "I can barely hear customers' orders when the two of you are going at it like radstags in heat. Not to mention your insufferable mercenary, who tries to steal beers after I cut him off."</p><p>You snort. "Charlie you never cut anyone off."</p><p>"Yes well he's the exception. He never used to drink before he started working for you. You've turned him into an alcoholic, and not the fun kind. You and your horrific moaning." He does his best imitation of it, and you practically fall off the stool laughing. Even Magnolia lets out an unladylike snigger.</p><p>"You're an ass, Charlie. But I love you."</p><p>"Eh, buy something or fuck off."</p><p> </p><p>By the time MacCready joins you, your stomach is growling like an alpha mongrel.</p><p>"First time ever I'm up before you."</p><p>He grunts and motions Charlie over, who gives you both a dirty look before shoving two cartons of Salisbury steak at you.</p><p>He digs in without another word or look in your direction. You take in his messy hair and dark circles under his eyes. "Problems sleeping, Mac?"</p><p>"A little under the weather," he mumbles with his mouth full.</p><p>"Probably from all your binge drinking," Charlie intones judgily.</p><p>You look at him in concern. "Do you need some Addictol?"</p><p>"I'm fine," he replies testily. "It's just been a long week."</p><p>"Hard for anyone to get any rest when (y/n)'s in town," Charlie adds snootily.</p><p>You roll your eyes. "Let's be honest, everyone is used to it by now."</p><p>"Not everyone," MacCready grumbles under his breath.</p><p>You ignore him. "Considering the random gunfire and screaming that happens on a daily basis, sex sounds are the last of anyone's concerns."</p><p>"Well you've got a point," Charlie admits.</p><p>"Just try to keep it in your pants, boss." MacCready grumbles.</p><p>"Damn, Mac, why are you such a prude?"</p><p>His mouth drops open and a piece of steak falls out. "Me?! Prude?!"</p><p>"When's the last time you got any?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just because you're such a whore you're willing to sleep with a dried up corn husk doesn't make me a prude."</p><p> </p><p>He regrets it as soon as it exits his mouth. "Shit. Boss, I'm sorry."</p><p>You stand up abruptly and toss some caps on the counter. "Keep the change, Charlie."</p><p>"I was supposed to pay for lunch," MacCready argues weakly.</p><p>When you speak to him, your voice is low as always. But it's loaded with fury.</p><p>"You can call me a whore all you like. But don't you ever disrespect Hancock like that."</p><p>"(Y/n), please." It sounds wrong. He's never called you by your name before. He's always called you boss and you'd secretly liked it.</p><p>"I don't know what's making you talk to me like this, especially after I helped you out. But I don't need your caps, and I don't need you. You're on your own now, MacCready."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>MacCready is an idiot. And yes that is cannon!!</p><p>Have a great weekend lovelies!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things get EVEN MORE INTENSE</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi lovelies!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, life gets in the way sometimes. Anyway, here's an addition to this fuckterpiece. Really gotta start using that word more often.</p><p>Xoxo Bucky</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After that ugly business, you're ready to leave Goodneighbor behind for a while. Hancock offers to go with you once he checks one of his strongrooms, but you don't feel like waiting.</p><p>So you give him a long kiss goodbye and head to Diamond City to check on Piper.</p><p>Of course, as luck would have it, you run into a pack of raiders. You are not in the mood for a showdown, and you're down one pair of hands to carry loot so it's not really worth the trouble.</p><p>"Where'd the little bitch go?!"</p><p>You don't even bother shooting a glare in their direction and continue sneaking down the street, unphased. Raider psychos don't exactly have the best manners. Getting called bitch by a group that decorates with settler body parts is hardly worth batting an eye.</p><p>Five minutes later, you're far enough away to start walking normally again. You think to yourself about all the colorful names you've been called ever since you were defrosted like a pizza. Not all of them were bad. Vault dweller, blue, those were fine. Little bleeder was probably the funniest.</p><p>Whore, though, was new. So was dumbass.</p><p>That was the sad thing. It only hurts when you care about the person saying it. Ironic, because the fact that they said it should negate the caring about them.</p><p>But life in the Commonwealth was too complicated, too messy for worry about why your feelings were hurt, or whether or not they should be able to get hurt in the first place.</p><p>Case in point, the beeping that pulls you out of your reverie. You step back nimbly and the mine resets without exploding. Not so much of a leadfoot after all.</p><p> </p><p>"Well that was pathetic."</p><p>"I know, right? If anyone can take a dig, it's Hancock. He wouldn't have blinked. Hell he might've even laughed."</p><p>Magnolia gives MacCready a withering look. "You. You're the pathetic one."</p><p>"I say it like it is."</p><p>She scoffs. "You're just like everyone else here. Full of shit."</p><p>"You're lucky I don't believe in hitting women. Unless they're trying to kill me."</p><p>"Believe me, you're hardly worth the effort." She tosses her hair. "Now run along. If you're too much of a little bitch to tell her how you feel, at least make sure she stays safe."</p><p>"Damn, you kiss your mother with that mouth?"</p><p>"My mother is dead. Now go make sure (y/n) doesn't end up the same."</p><p> </p><p>Despite setting out earlier than usual, it's dark before you make it to Diamond City.</p><p>You slow your pace so you won't run into anything by accident. You'd rather take longer to reach your destination than turn on your flashlight and risk alerting raiders. Or worse, ghouls.</p><p>Ferals. You should call them ferals. After all, there were some great ghouls out there. Daisy, for one. Also the dried corn husk you always went to see whenever you so much as walked near the Fens. Whose voice was the ultimate lullaby when you were tossing and turning. Sometimes you felt Hancock was the only good constant in your crazy world. </p><p>MacCready was a son of a bitch.</p><p>Still, you were already starting to miss his wise-cracking. As much as he complained about your inability to leave any junk behind, he'd also make funny guesses about what the pre-war appliances you picked up were used for. Ask about what it was like waking up 200 years later, and what things were different.<br/>
Not just the obvious ones like widespread radiation and the mostly flattened infrastructure. Little things like what an average Tuesday was like for you back in the day, what kind of accents people had before all the countries got jumbled. How many kids would you have if you could go back to the way things were.</p><p>You suppose, now, that he'd kept the conversation about you so you wouldn't ask him any questions about his past. Obviously he had more than a bit of baggage. You'd hoped you were building a friendship, that it would lead to something more.</p><p>What a joke.</p><p>At least you could look forward to eating noodles with Piper and speculating who was a synth together. So far, Cooke seems sus.</p><p> </p><p>After Magnolia's lecture, MacCready was more than happy to leave the Third Rail. Problem was, he had no idea where you'd gone off to. He'd rather not ask Hancock, on the off chance he'd heard about the corn husk comment. </p><p>Something happened to MacCready's brain filter whenever you were around. As in, it would vanish altogether. Sure he cursed from time to time, but the Commonwealth had taught him to be careful with actually offending people. Specifically people who had something he wanted, who could help him find what he needed, or who could make his life a living hell. And you were all three.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn't expected you to accomplish the third just by leaving him behind.</p><p> </p><p>But as he casually checked Hotel Rexford and the Memory Den, he couldn't help the slight prickle of anxiety from creeping up his spine. Might as well swing by Daisy's. It was always your final stop before you headed out. Since you were so diligent at checking dead bodies, you didn't always need to stock up on ammo. But you always checked with her for TV dinner trays.</p><p>"Hey Daisy, how are you?"</p><p>"Always good to see you, Mac." She waves him over and slips him a sweet roll under the counter. She had a soft spot for him.</p><p>"Thanks. Have you seen (y/n) by any chance?"</p><p>"Not since this morning. She asked about you, too."</p><p>"Really?!" His voice cracked, sending him flashbacks of his Little Lamplight awkward phase.</p><p>"Geez keep your shirt on. Said you owed her lunch."</p><p>"Ah." He rubs his neck sheepishly.</p><p>"I did take a break for a few hours to listen to Kent's broadcast. You can ask KLEO, though. That girl lives to work. Or maybe that's all she's programmed for. Either way, worth a shot."</p><p>"Thanks, Daisy."</p><p>"Anytime, hon."</p><p>The term of endearment stuck out to him, even though it was said offhandedly.</p><p>It had taken months for you to finally call him Mac. Hearing you call Hancock hon, and so casually, had been difficult to swallow.</p><p>Well, time to see if Assaultrons took work breaks.</p><p> </p><p>It’s way later than you’d like to admit when you finally hear the comforting hum of Diamond City turrets. And yes, you can tell the difference. Raider turrets always had an odd, uneven click. Hacked by amateurs, and repaired sloppily with shit parts. Not everyone had your knack with a wrench.</p><p>Diamond City turrets, the other hand, had a nice even whirring sound. Maintained by people who could actually read a manual, or at least load a holotape with override features. Probably the same guy who kept Percy in action. Funny that Myrna, who was deathly afraid of synths, would employ a robot. Maybe it was the fact that Mr. Handy looks the farthest from a human possible. Or perhaps, she’s just Crazy Myrna.</p><p>You're once again explaining to Diamond City Security that you don't have ointment when a high pitched siren shatters your ear drums.</p><p>"All units to the gate! There's a deathclaw!"</p><p>For fuck's sake. Could this day get any worse?!</p><p>You're so fed up with everything that for a second you consider hiding behind Danny and letting the guards do the work.</p><p>But, as Mac had correctly asserted (albeit in an irritating tone), you were a bleeding heart.</p><p>Also, you're not sure guys in beat-up helmets with baseball bats can finish the job.</p><p>So you perch on top of some cement stairs and take aim.</p><p>Shit. Didn't even know deathclaws could glow. You really regretted selling that minigun last week. And not buying the Partystarter.</p><p> </p><p>You focus in, remembering MacCready's advice. Breathe in and out, slowly. You've got this.</p><p> </p><p>You mentally cheer as you crit right between the eyes. But the blurs of black and white being thrown like rag dolls keep you grounded.</p><p>Slowly chipping away at the deathclaw's health reminds you why you haven't resigned yourself to a quiet life within walls. In this moment, it's just you and your gun. The background noise would make way for the howls of pain that accompany each bullet, the true sign of straight shot. The racing thoughts of existential crisis would hone in on one: kill or be killed. </p><p>Something about the intersection of survival and thrill made you feel right where you belonged.</p><p>Life is too unpredictable. Sometimes you have to revel in that. </p><p> </p><p>The Diamond City Security is all out of commission now. Piles of rubble where turrets once stood, punctuated with bodies here and there, hopefully some of which are merely unconscious.</p><p>And so the deathclaw sets its sights on you.</p><p>Methodically shooting from a safe distance is no longer an option. In three steps, it has already come close enough to sneeze on. </p><p>And you need a fucking reload.</p><p>You grab the emergency jet you keep in your boot and hurl a cryo grenade. Anything to buy you another few seconds.</p><p>As time slows, you shove in another clip and unload it as quickly as possible. It hobbles left and right, telltale signs of a crippled limb. You sprint like mad into a building so you can have some structural protection.</p><p>Continuing with the shitty theme of the day, you waltz right into a Raider den.</p><p>"Ooh lookie here, we got ourselves a new playmate."</p><p>"You wastes of space, there's a deathclaw outside!"<br/>
Normally you wouldn't bother trying to reason with these hopped up lunatics, but desperate times call for desperate measures.</p><p>Any and all chance of cooperation is rendered moot as the deathclaw rips the door off the hinges and makes a mad swipe across the entranceway.</p><p>Half of the raiders run screaming for cover, and the other half charges forward with war cries.</p><p>Watching the maniacs get picked off like tatos on a vine would be much more enjoyable if the wild swipe hadn't just ripped your arm open. Oh yeah, and half your torso. At least you'd leapt fast enough to avoid your head being torn off. Like that guy with the caged armor just did.</p><p>You reach for a stim, before realizing with a panicking feeling that you'd given yours to MacCready for safekeeping. He was a lot less agile than you, and tended to get splashed by grenades.</p><p>Within seconds it's just you and the glowing deathclaw facing off again. Both of you, bleeding profusely.</p><p>You lift your gun, shaking with effort, as the deathclaw lurches towards you. Dots start to swim across your vision, but like hell you're dying with unfinished business.</p><p>With the last of your strength you pull the trigger.</p><p>You smile victoriously as that sweet sound of a dying cry echoes through the building. You sit down heavily as the ground swims towards you. In the distance you hear the maniacal laughter of the raider psycho.</p><p>But the shapes are hazy now, and your body, which felt like it was being gnawed from the inside out, is going numb. So you're not really worried about what they'll do with your remains.</p><p>You are going to die.</p><p>As you close your eyes, you marvel at how the<br/>
smell of smoke and sweat and oil is what takes you home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And the fic is over. </p><p>JKJK</p><p>Quick poll 1: WHO DO U WANNA END UP WITHHHHHH</p><p>Have a great weekend lovelies!</p><p>Xoxo Bucky Angst Senpai</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>